


Never thought we would meet like this

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU where you see colour when you meet them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Barry just has to go and fingerprint a suspect, thats all





	Never thought we would meet like this

Barry spun around on his chair, his lab nothing but a blurry mess of black and whites. The world around him going silent for a moment, just him and the air around him spinning in perfect unison. Eyes closed and get breaths, remembering what it was like to be young and free, a cough pulling him out of his bubble and onto the floor as the chair wobbled, hitting the ground with him still in it. 

 

“Ruining your fun?” Joe looked down at him with a grin on his face.

 

“Little bit, what’s up dad?” 

 

Barry stood, dusting off his pants. Joe didn’t say anything, just pointed to Barry’s fingerprinting and gave him a look that meant ‘follow me’. The hall way, he imagined, would be a light shade of blue instead of the grey that meets him every day. Iris tried to explain him the colours once, taking him on a tour of his own office, describing the best she could what colour was what. Turns out it was rather difficult to imagine colour when you had never seen it. Iris got lucky, the new detective gave her one glance and her world turned technicolour. There was a time that Barry hoped he would be the one to make Iris see colour, he gave up after the fifth time of looking into her eyes and seeing grey back. 

 

“Just in Interview Room Number One, the suspect is being held for question about something, I don’t know just go in, do your thing and you can get back to your important work,” Joe ruffled his hair, leaving Barry to fingerprint the person. 

 

Interview Room Number One was practically code for ‘this guy is either innocent, rich or dumb enough to confess’. Given the looks of the female, and male, detectives, Barry was going to go with rich. Nodding to Detective Thawne, Barry opened the door, the man looking down at his cuffed hands. 

 

_So much for the rich and powerful. ___

__

__Setting the kit on the table, the man lifted his head a little, Barry able to take in the facial features from the soft brown hair to the green eyes Barry felt drawn into, both men staring at the other in awe and confusion._ _

__

___Green eyes, brown hair – Iris was going to have a field day. _____

____ _ _

____“I don’t suppose having my soulmate work for the CCPD is going to work in my favour?” Barry heard a loud cough and bang from outside._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“After that,” Barry pointed to the loud noise, “I think your troubles are just beginning,” he smiled, his eyes focused on the man’s green ones._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Oliver, I would shake your hand but,” Oliver banged against the cuffs._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Right, Allen, Barry, i'm Barry,” He ran a hand through his hair, unable to shake the smile from his face._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Well then Barry Allen, what say you help me get out of these and I take you for lunch, my treat,” Barry nodded, a small weight from his shoulders lifting, breathing coming easier._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____Maybe Iris was right, good things did come to those who waited. _____ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t know this Iris chick but good things definitely come from waiting,” Oliver winked, Barry show his reflection blushing, a soft red forming over his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Good to know,” He stumbled out, calling for Thawne to get the cuffs off of the suspect._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Not happening yet, kid,” Joe stepping into the interview room, clapping Barry on the shoulder, his eyes on Oliver._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Barry wanted to curl up and hide, today was going to be a long day._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
